Testament Nadziei
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Anna całe życie czekała na możliwość powrotu na Ziemię. Gdy jednak to marzenie się spełni, pociągnie za sobą szereg niewinnych żyć. Anna stanie się jedną z nielicznych ocalałych osób ze swojej części Arki. A to będzie dopiero początek jej problemów. Poza konfliktem z Ziemianami i mieszkańcami Mount Weather, na jaw wyjdą też ostatecznie sekrety, jakie skrywała do tej pory.
1. Ocalali

**Rozdział pierwszy: Ocalali**

* * *

Potężne uderzenie wstrząsnęło wszystkimi, jacy znajdowali się wewnątrz spadającej części Arki.

 _Zginiemy. Jak nic zginiemy. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy to przeżyli. Nie ma na to żadnych szans._

Anna zamknęła ściśle powieki, gdy kolejny wstrząs niemalże odrzucił ją od metalowej ściany. Złapała się kurczowo pasów asekurujących, modląc się przy tym, aby wytrzymały one napór jej ciała i nie zerwały się.

 _I tak byśmy zginęli._ – pomyślała po chwili, przymykając na moment powieki. – _Mieliśmy do wyboru albo uduszenie się w Kosmosie, albo rozbicie się Arką na Ziemi… tak czy siak nie mieliśmy zbyt wielkich szans na przeżycie._

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Anna powróciła wspomnieniami do momentu, gdy Setka została wysłana na powierzchnię Ziemi. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się o wszystkim już po fakcie. Od razu wybrała się wtedy do swojego mentora, profesora Robertsa, aby z nim o tym porozmawiać.

 _\- Dlaczego wysłali ich akurat teraz? – spytała się go wtedy. – Dlaczego aż tylu?_

 _\- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. – odpowiedział jej na to Jason. – Ale obiecuję ci, ze wszystkiego spróbuję się dowiedzieć._

 _\- Czy to oznacza, że niedługo i my będziemy mogli udać się na powierzchnię? – Anna była mocno podekscytowana samą tą myślą. Od dłuższego czasu o niczym innym nie marzyła, jak właśnie o tym._

 _\- Jeśli przeżyją lądowanie i okaże się, że sytuacja na powierzchni planety sprzyja rozwojowi życia, a promieniowanie nie jest już tak silne… tak, sądzę, że wtedy i nas wyślą. Z pewnością wszyscy chcą już wydostać się z tej „puszki konserwowej", jaką jest Arka, i powrócić na naszą planetę._

Zaraz potem dziewczyna wyrwała się gwałtownie z zamyślenia. Seria kolejnych, silnych wstrząsów oderwała kilka osób od ścian i rzuciła nimi po pomieszczeniu. Anna złapała się mocniej pasów, z trudem przy tym oddychając. Otworzyła po chwili oczy i spojrzała się przed siebie. Po drugiej stronie komory, przy przeciwległej ścianie, profesor Jason Roberts kurczowo trzymał się pasów asekuracyjnych, będąc co chwila rzucanym na boki przez kolejne wstrząsy.

Po chwili mężczyzna dostrzegł jej spojrzenie i obrócił się przodem w jej stronę. Nastała krótka chwila, podczas której patrzyli się prosto na siebie, w pełni świadomi tego, że to będzie istny cud, jeśli przeżyją upadek.

 _Proszę, dajcie nam przeżyć._ – poprosiła w myślach niewidzialne bóstwa. – _Musimy przeżyć._ Chcemy _przeżyć._

Nagle usłyszała głośny jęk wyginanego pod naporem ciśnienia metalu. Ludzie dookoła zaczęli krzyczeć, przekonani o tym, że za chwilę zginą. Anna też tak pomyślała – ten dźwięk nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

Nie mogła już dłużej się na to patrzeć. Nie chciała widzieć swojego końca. Zamknęła ściśle powieki i złapała się kurczowo pasów asekuracyjnych. Usłyszała kilka następnych huków i wiedziała, że za moment zderzą się z ziemią.

 _Jeśli mam dzisiaj umrzeć, to niech to będzie szybkie i bezbolesne._ – pomyślała jeszcze. – _Nie chcę długo cierpieć. Nie chcę…_

Nie zdołała dokończyć swojej myśli. W tej samej sekundzie kapsuła zderzyła się z ziemią, rozrywając się przy tym na kawałki.

* * *

 _Czy ja już umarłam?_

To była pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w jej umyśle, gdy się ocknęła. Anna przez pierwszych kilka sekund nie czuła żadnego bólu – leżała tylko nieruchomo, bojąc się otworzyć oczy i poruszyć chociażby najmniejszym palcem u ręki.

W końcu jednak musiała coś zrobić – nie mogła w wieczność tak leżeć. Otworzyła zatem powoli oczy. W pierwszej sekundzie poraziło ją jasne światło dnia. Minęło kilka długich chwil, nim jej oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się do tego.

Najpierw zobaczyła nad sobą czyste, błękitne niebo. Wciągnęła powoli powietrze przez usta i uśmiechnęła się słabo – mogła oddychać. Zaraz potem jednak poczuła palący ból w klatce piersiowej, gdy tylko spróbowała wziąć następny oddech. Od razu pojęła, że to jedno z jej żeber musiało być złamane. W tej samej sekundzie uświadomiła sobie jednak jeszcze jedną, o wiele ważniejszą rzecz.

Wciąż żyje. Przeżyła.

Powoli spróbowała podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Od razu poczuła ból w kolejnych miejscach, które ucierpiały przy upadku. Zignorowała to jednak – nie to było dla niej najważniejsze. Rozejrzała się dookoła, chcąc zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje i czy gdzieś w pobliżu są inni ocalali. Zaraz potem zamarła, gdy zamiast innych grup ocalałych zobaczyła tylko ciała ludzi, którzy zginęli przy zderzeniu się części Arki z ziemią. Obok nich walały się szczątki statku. Wszystko to wyglądało jak jakiś chory, pokręcony krajobraz apokalipsy.

 _To niemożliwe, że tylko ja przeżyłam._ – pomyślała. – _Ktoś poza mną musiał to przeżyć. Chociaż jedna lub dwie osoby. Nie mogę być jedyną. Nie mogę._

Spróbowała wstać, ale ból w dole kręgosłupa skutecznie ją przed tym powstrzymał. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, tym razem próbując odnaleźć wśród stosów zwłok jakichś ocalałych.

Trwało to długo – bardzo długo. W końcu jednak Anna dostrzegła ponad kłębem dymu, jaki unosił się z jednej z części wraku, jaka znajdowała się najbliżej niej, nadchodzącą w jej stronę postać. Rozpoznała tę sylwetkę po krótkiej chwili – to był profesor Roberts. Zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, gdy podszedł on do niej i usiadł przy niej.

\- Całe szczęście, przeżyłaś. – wydusił z siebie słabym głosem. Dostrzegła na jego twarzy liczne małe rany, ale poza tym wyglądał całkiem nieźle jak na osobę, która właśnie przeżyła upadek z kosmosu w niezbyt stabilnej kapsule.

\- Znalazłeś innych? – spytała się go od razu. – Ktoś jeszcze przeżył.

\- Góra z dwadzieścia osób. – odpowiedział jej. – Może kilka więcej. Wciąż przeszukujemy teren upadku kapsuły. W większości znajdujemy jednak trupy, nie ocalałych.

\- A co z innymi stacjami? Czy któraś z nich upadła gdzieś w pobliżu?

\- Tego nie jesteśmy jeszcze pewni. Ale… widziałem sygnał z racy, jaką ktoś wystrzelił z odległości kilkudziesięciu kilometrów stąd. – dodał po chwili wahania. – To mogła być jedna ze stacji.

\- Musimy się zatem tam udać. – powiedziała Anna. Znów spróbowała wstać, ale ból okazał się zbyt silny. Dziewczyna zaklęła soczyście pod nosem, nienawidząc sytuacji, w jakiej się teraz znalazła. – Cholera… chyba mam złamane nogi.

\- Nie… nie, nie masz. – Mężczyzna sprawdził szybko obydwie nogi dziewczyny. Anna skrzywiła się nieznacznie, gdy dotknął ich. – Jesteś po prostu mocno poobijana. Za dzień, góra dwa powinno to zelżeć na tyle, że będziesz mogła w miarę normalnie chodzić.

\- Ale co najmniej jedno z żeber mam złamane. – odparła. – Boli za każdym razem, gdy biorę wdech.

\- Złamane żebro samo się uleczy. – zapewnił ją Jason. – Sam trzy razy przez to przechodziłem. Jeśli nie będziesz się nadwyrężać, samo zacznie się goić i nie będzie żadnych powikłań.

\- Tak czy siak będę unieruchomiona na co najmniej kilka dni. – Anna była z tego faktu wyraźnie niezadowolona. – Wolałabym być w lepszym stanie. Przynajmniej mogłabym wtedy się poruszać o własnych siłach.

\- Nic na to już nie poradzisz. – powiedział Roberts. – Wszyscy będziemy musieli poczekać przynajmniej kilka dni, zanim nie wyruszymy w tamtą stronę. Poczekaj tutaj. – dodał po chwili. – Sprowadzę tutaj za moment kogoś, kto cię stąd zabierze.

\- Zaczekaj. – Anna zatrzymała go nagle. – A co z pozostałą dwójką? – spytała się. – Znalazłeś ich? Czy oni też przeżyli?

Jason nie odpowiedział jej od razu. Przez dłuższy czas milczał, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad właściwą odpowiedzią.

\- Jeszcze ich nie znalazłem. – przyznał w końcu. – I… nie, nigdzie nie widziałem ich ciał.

\- Czyli mogli przeżyć. – Anna odetchnęła z ulgą po tych słowach. – Może wkrótce ich odnajdziemy. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał się Jason, mimo że doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Sam bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz. – odpowiedziała mu Anna, odgadując doskonale to, o czym sam teraz myślał. – Oni nie są tacy jak ja, Jason. Prędzej czy później pojawią się z nimi poważne problemy, jeśli szybko ich nie znajdziemy. A tego chyba żadne z nas nie chce, prawda?

Mężczyzna tylko westchnął ciężko w odpowiedzi.

\- Prawda.

* * *

 **A/N: I tak wygląda pierwszy rozdział :) Więcej scen wyjaśniających motywacje i przeszłość głównych bohaterów OC pojawi się w następnych rozdziałach. Chronologicznie wydarzenia z tego opowiadania „zjednoczą się" z kanonem serialu mniej więcej na etapie odcinka dziewiątego drugiego sezonu. W późniejszych rozdziałach pojawią się też dwa główne pairingi: Anna/Lexa i Clarke/Bellamy.**


	2. Droga

**Rozdział drugi: Droga**

* * *

Anna z irytacją uderzyła pięścią w ziemię, czując się coraz bardziej bezradna.

Minęły już dwa dni, a jej stan poprawił się tylko nieznacznie. Wciąż miała problemy z ustaniem w wyprostowanej pozycji dłużej, niż piętnaście minut. Jason zapewniał ją, że za dzień, góra dwa, jej stan powinien się już poprawić na tyle, że będą mogli wyruszyć w dalszą drogę.

\- To mnie nie satysfakcjonuje. – syknęła dziewczyna, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. – Nie znoszę takich sytuacji. Czuję się wtedy jak kompletny nieużytek społeczny.

\- Inni też lepiej nie mają. – zauważył w tym momencie mężczyzna. – Nie zapominaj o tym. Ty przynajmniej możesz już wstawać o własnych siłach. Mamy tu jednak takich, którzy wciąż nie odzyskali czucia w swoich kończynach. I których najpewniej trzeba będzie nieść na noszach.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Anna wreszcie przestała narzekać. Nie czułaby się z tym dobrze.

 _Jason zawsze był głosem rozsądku w naszej grupie._ – przypomniała sobie z rozrzewnieniem, obserwując jakiś czas potem, jak mężczyzna chodzi pomiędzy rannymi, udzielając im pomocy. – _Potrafi w bardzo szybki i prosty sposób zmienić czyjeś nastawienie._

Cały następny dzień spędziła na ćwiczeniu i rozciąganiu obolałych mięśni. Była zdeterminowana, aby jak najszybciej powrócić do swojej dawnej formy. Nie chciała stać się ciężarem dla tych ludzi. Chciała móc im pomóc. Chciała samodzielnie przeprowadzić ich przez te nieznane tereny w stronę bezpiecznego azylu, w którym wreszcie będą mogli być szczęśliwi.

Następny dzień nie przyniósł zbyt wielu zmian. Fakt, Anna mogła już nieco lepiej się poruszać i wytrzymywać dłuższe dystanse, ale wciąż daleko było jej do jej dawnej formy.

Nie zamierzała jednak pozwolić, aby ją to zraziło.

 _Dawałam sobie radę w o wiele trudniejszych sytuacjach. Przetrwam to. Muszę to zrobić. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby taka błaha przeszkoda powstrzymała mnie._

\- Ludzie są gotowi do dalszej drogi. – Jason przyszedł do niej pod koniec tego samego dnia, gdy już skończył swój obchód. – Planujemy wyruszenie stąd jutro z samego rana. Dasz sobie sama radę, czy będziesz potrzebowała noszy?

\- Doskonale dam sobie sama radę. – zapewniła go dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym do niego słabo. – Skup się na tych, którzy na pewno nie dadzą sobie z tym rady, i którzy będą potrzebowali pomocy innych. Ja bez problemu będę w stanie iść o własnych siłach.

Następnego dnia zrobili dokładnie to, co planowali – wszyscy wstali z samego rana, krótko po wschodzie słońca, po czym zebrali się i powoli wyruszyli w stronę miejsca, z którego kilka dni temu wystrzelono racę.

Anna przez pierwszą godzinę radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. Ból był w miarę do zniesienia. Dziewczyna starała się go kontrolować, oddychając równo i głęboko. Liczyła na to, że takie działanie zmniejszy ból do minimum i pozwoli jej się lepiej skupić.

Nieco ponad półtorej godziny po wyruszeniu grupa musiała zrobić pierwszy postój. Osoby niosące rannych na noszach musiały odpocząć i zebrać siły do dalszej drogi. Anna sama zdecydowała się wykorzystać te kilkanaście minut odpoczynku, aby zregenerować swoje siły i nieco ochłonąć.

\- Dajesz sobie jakoś radę? – Jason przysiadł się do niej krótko po tym, jak ta padła z ciężkim westchnieniem pod jednym z drzew.

\- Nie z takimi sytuacjami dawałam sobie radę. – odpowiedziała mu na wydechu. – A poza tym nie mogę pokazywać po sobie teraz żadnych słabości. Grupa na nas liczy. Jeśli zobaczą, że najsilniejsi z nas wymiękają, sami stracą zapał do dalszej drogi. A musimy dotrzeć do pozostałych ocalałych z Arki możliwie jak najszybciej.

Jason tylko uśmiechnął się z dumą po jej słowach.

\- Tak trzymaj. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi, aby przejść się jeszcze pomiędzy pozostałymi członkami grupy, aby zobaczyć, jak oni sobie radzą. Nim jednak zdołał to zrobić, Anna niespodziewanie złapała go za rękę, uniemożliwiając mu tym oddalenie się od siebie. – O co chodzi? – spytał się jej z lekką dozą niepokoju. – Czy coś jest nie tak?

\- Nie znalazłeś żadnych śladów ich obecności, prawda? – spytała się dziewczyna. Jasonowi krótką chwilą zajęło załapanie, o co jej chodziło.

\- Oni na pewno nie zginęli. – zapewnił ją z iście stoickim spokojem w głosie mężczyzna. – Wtedy wówczas znaleźlibyśmy ich ciała, a tak się nie stało. Dalej obstawiam, że po katastrofie byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy się ocknęli. Bardzo możliwe, że uciekli do lasu.

\- To wcale nie jest pocieszające. – odparła cichym głosem Anna. – Sam i Alex na pewno są przerażeni i zdezorientowani. Mogą nie zdawać sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, co się stało. Sam przecież dobrze wiesz, że z negatywnymi sytuacjami i emocjami radzą sobie o wiele gorzej ode mnie.

\- Nie mogę przecież zawrócić grupy i kazać im ich szukać.

\- Ale ja mogę to zrobić. – naciskała dalej dziewczyna. – Sama mogę wyruszyć na ich poszukiwanie. Jeśli żyją, to na pewno prędzej czy później będą potrzebowali naszej pomocy. Sami w dziczy nie dadzą sobie na dłuższą metę rady.

\- Jesteś potrzebna tutaj. – przerwał jej w tym momencie Jason. – Tutaj mamy o wiele więcej potrzebujących, którzy wymagają natychmiastowej opieki i jak najszybszego dostania się do miejsca, gdzie będą mogli otrzymać profesjonalną pomoc medyczną. Nie mówię, że Sam i Alex nie są dla mnie ważni. – dodał po chwili, dostrzegając smutek i rozczarowanie w ciemnych oczach Anny. – Musimy jednak teraz myśleć też o innych. Jeśli Sam i Alex wciąż żyją, a wszystko na to wskazuje, to na pewno ruszą za nami. Jakby nie patrzeć, ty też przeżyłaś upadek Arki. – Jason uśmiechnął się w tym momencie łagodnie do swojej towarzyszki. – Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, wasza trójka zawsze trzymała się razem. Nigdy się nie rozdzielaliście. Z pewnością zatem w końcu cię znajdą. Zawsze tak było. Musisz po prostu mieć wiarę w to, że tak się stanie.

Anna nie naciskała na niego dalej – pozwoliła mu wreszcie odejść i zająć się innymi członkami grupy.

Kilka minut później ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Poruszali się stosunkowo powoli, ograniczeni przez wielu poszkodowanych. Jason, który prowadził ich wszystkich przez las, starał się obierać możliwie jak najprostszą drogę, unikając gwałtownych wzniesień i obniżeń terenu.

Anna szła tuż za nim. Wciąż nie mogła przestać myśleć o swoich przyjaciołach. Jednocześnie bała się o nich i miała nadzieję na to, że nic im nie jest. Chciała znów móc ich zobaczyć. Jason nie kłamał mówiąc, że ona i pozostała dwójka zawsze trzymali się razem. To dlatego właśnie ich brak tak bardzo doskwierał dziewczynie. Zwyczajnie nie wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Gdy tylko wyszli z lasu i skierowali się na porośnięte wysoką, żółciejącą trawą pola, Anna powoli obróciła się za siebie i przyjrzała się ścianie wysokich drzew. Jej przyjaciele najprawdopodobniej wciąż gdzieś tam się błąkali. I nie mogła ona mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że uda im się stamtąd wydostać, a także że na pewno uda im się ją odnaleźć.

 _Sam, Alex… proszę, odnajdźcie się, cali i zdrowi._ – pomyślała, z trudem panując przy tym nad swoimi emocjami. – _Nie wiem, jak dam sobie bez was radę. Potrzebuję was. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. Tylko będąc razem damy radę to przetrwać. Dlatego proszę… odnajdźcie się. Wróćcie do nas._

 _Wróćcie do mnie._


	3. Znajdy

**Rozdział trzeci: Znajdy**

* * *

\- Jestem kompletnie wykończona. – Anna padła jak długa na ziemię, oddychając ciężko i nierówno.

Szli bez przerwy przez prawie trzy równe godziny. Jason był zdeterminowany, aby dotrzeć do miejsca, z którego wystrzelono racę, jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. Wędrowali przez prawie cały dzień, ale w dalszym ciągu nie natknęli się na żadne pozostałości po kolejnej części Arki, ani również na żadnych innych ocalałych. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał jednak się poddać.

\- Kiedyś w końcu tam dotrzemy. – zapewnił ją Jason. Anna nie do końca była jednak przekonana w to, że on sam w to wierzy – ton jego głosu zdawał się mówić za niego. On też miał już szczerze dosyć tej mozolnej, ciągnącej się w nieskończoność wędrówki.

Anna była nieco zdezorientowana tym, że jak na razie nie napotkali na żadną przeszkodę – nie było tu żadnych Ziemian, żadnej trującej mgły, żadnych Żniwiarzy, żadnej dzikiej bestii… po prostu nie było tu nic. Nie zwracała na to początkowo uwagi na pierwszym etapie podróży, ale teraz, gdy czuła się już na tyle dobrze, że mogła bez większych przeszkód się poruszać, a plecy przestawały ją już boleć, brak tych wszystkich rzeczy zaniepokoił ją.

 _Przy miejscu katastrofy to normalne, że nie było żadnej dzikiej zwierzyny – cały ten harmider musiał je stamtąd spłoszyć. Na pewno jednak jacyś Ziemianie musieli wyruszyć w tę stronę, aby zobaczyć, czy nie przeżyliśmy, i czy nie jesteśmy dla nich kolejnym zagrożeniem. Coś tu jest zdecydowanie nie tak._

\- Zostań tutaj. – powiedziała nagle mężczyźnie, sama wstając powoli z ziemi. Jason, który też dopiero co przed chwilą usiadł, spojrzał się na nią z mieszaniną dezorientacji i niepokoju.

\- Wyczułaś coś? – spytał się jej cichym głosem. Zaraz potem sam rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia, które jego towarzyszka mogła dostrzec.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – odpowiedziała mu Anna równie cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Nie chciała niepotrzebnie nikogo niepokoić swoimi podejrzeniami. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić na to, aby ci bezbronni, niewinni ludzie weszli w jakąś pułapkę. I tak niewielu ich przeżyło – jawnym okrucieństwem byłoby pozwolenie na to, aby kolejne osoby zginęły przez to, że ktoś nie zdołał w porę dostrzec zagrożenia.

 _Ktoś, czyli ja._ – dopowiedziała sobie w myślach dziewczyna, biorąc pierwszy krok w stronę głębi lasu. – _Tylko na mnie mogą teraz liczyć._

Obróciła się jeszcze na moment, aby przyjrzeć się całej grupie. Z katastrofy przeżyło niewiele osób – nieco ponad dwadzieścia z prawie czterystu, jakie znajdowały się razem z nią w tej samej części Arki. Większość ocalałych stanowiły kobiety i dzieci. Anna dostrzegła w grupie tylko dwóch członków straży, a i oni nie wyglądali teraz na takich, którzy w razie potrzeby byliby w stanie stanąć do walki z jakimkolwiek napastnikiem.

Wszyscy byli więc zdani na nią – tyle że nikt nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. I nikt zapewne sobie tego nie uświadomi.

Powoli odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę ściany lasu. Wzięła jeden, długi, głęboki wdech, po czym pewnym krokiem weszła pomiędzy wysokie drzewa i gęste zarośla.

Przez dość długi czas błąkała się po okolicy, rozglądając się co chwila dookoła. W oddali słyszała szmer głosów rozmawiających ze sobą członków jej grupy. Trzymała się na razie blisko polany, nie chcąc oddalać się od swoich ludzi zbyt daleko.

Przechodziła właśnie obok wysokiej kępy krzewów, gdy nagle usłyszała podejrzany hałas. Momentalnie zamarła w miejscu, wytężając wszystkie zmysły i starając się bez zbliżania do źródła hałasu określić, co je wydawało, jak daleko się stąd znajdowało i czy mogło stanowić dla niej i pozostałych jakieś zagrożenie.

 _Co to, do licha, jest?_ – pomyślała, ostrożnie robiąc mały krok w prawo, aby minimalnie zbliżyć się do miejsca, z którego dochodziły owe dźwięki. – _Co tam się znajduje? Czy to jakieś zwierzę? Czy to któryś z Ziemian? A może to żniwiarz?_

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas stała w miejscu, nasłuchując w napięciu. Hałas nasilił się nieznacznie, tak że mogła teraz lepiej go usłyszeć. Brzmiało to jak głośne mlaskanie – jak gdyby to coś, co znajdowało się w bliżej nieokreślonej odległości za tymi krzewami, jadło coś teraz.

 _Może to tylko jakiś drapieżnik_. – próbowała przekonać samą siebie. – _Tak, to na pewno tylko jakieś zwierzę._

Nie wróciła jednak na polanę – wciąż stała w miejscu, uparcie nasłuchując. Po kilku minutach doszła w końcu do wniosku, że dłużej tak nie może tu sterczeć i „siedzieć z założonymi rękami" – musi pójść tam i zobaczyć, co to jest. Jeśli to tylko jakieś zwierzę, na pewno da sobie z nim radę. Jeśli to Ziemianin, też powinna być w stanie go pokonać. Żniwiarza również da radę powalić i ogłuszyć. Nic, co się tam znajduje, nie powinno być czymś, z czym nie byłaby sobie dać sama rady.

Anna wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech. Odwróciła się jeszcze na moment i zerknęła bokiem na odpoczywających na polanie członków jej grupy. Niedługo do nich wróci. Musi tylko sprawdzić, czy nie czyha na nich zagrożenie.

Powoli obeszła wysokie krzewy dookoła, starając się o żaden z nich nie zaczepić. Jednocześnie zerkała co chwila na leśną ściółkę, pilnując, aby nie nadepnąć niechcący na jakąś suchą gałąź czy suche liście. Nie chciała spłoszyć ani zaalarmować tego, co znajdowało się przed nią. Chciała to coś zajść niepostrzeżenie od tyłu, aby w razie potrzeby móc je szybko zaatakować.

Po chwili wyszła na niedużą, podłużną polanę. Dookoła porośnięta była wysokimi, rozłożystymi krzewami. Na samym środku polany leżało truchło jelenia. A tuż nad nim siedziały dwie ubrudzone od stóp do głów w krwi zwierzęcia osoby, zajadające się jak gdyby nigdy nic jego surowym mięsem.

Widząc to, Anna w pierwszej chwili zatrzymała się gwałtownie i wstrzymała oddech.

 _Dasz sobie radę, dziewczyno._ – powiedziała sobie, nie odrywając nawet na moment spojrzenia od tego groteskowego obrazu, jaki się przed nią rozpościerał. – _Jesteś silniejsza od tego. Dasz sobie radę. Jesteś silna. Poradzisz sobie. Uwierz w siebie._

\- Serio, padlina? – spytała się na głos, starając się zachować ton swojego głosu na możliwie jak najbardziej neutralnym poziomie. – Niżej już się od tego chyba upaść nie da.

Po jej słowach szczupła, wątła szatynka oderwała się od mięsa jelenia jako pierwsza, odwracając się jednocześnie przodem w stronę dziewczyny. Praktycznie cała jej twarz była umorusana w krwi zwierzęcia. Spojrzała się na Annę dużymi, brązowymi oczami przepełnionymi zdziwieniem, strachem i dezorientacją.

Chłopak odwrócił się zaraz potem. Wydawał się nieco bardziej świadomy sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, niż jego towarzyszka. Podniósł się po chwili z ziemi, zrzucając przy tym z siebie sporych wielkości kawałek mięsa jelenia. Plasnął on o ziemię, przyprawiając tym niemiłym odgłosem Annę o mdłości.

\- Alex, kontaktujesz? – spytała się ostrożnie chłopaka. Ten w odpowiedzi warknął gardłowo, ale po chwili przytaknął pojedynczym, ledwie zauważalnym skinieniem głowy.

\- Głodny. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili cichym głosem. – Bardzo głodny.

\- Nie ty jeden, uwierz mi. – zapewniła go Anna. Przez cały ten czas siliła się na spokój. Od tego, jak się teraz zachowa, wszystko będzie zależało.

 _Wciąż widzą we mnie swoją liderkę._ – uświadomiła sobie, przyglądając się obojgu z uwagą. – _To dobrze. Nie straciłam ich autorytetu. To bardzo dobrze. Łatwiej będzie mi do nich dotrzeć._

\- Katastrofa. – odezwała się nagle szatynka, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę Anny. I ona podniosła się do pozycji stojącej, przez cały ten czas nie odrywając spojrzenia od stojącej przed nią dziewczyny. – Spadaliśmy… wszystko się rozleciało… tak wszystko bolało…

 _Boże, jak oni musieli się bać, gdy się ocknęli._ – Anna poczuła bolesne ukłucie żalu. Nawet nie mogła sobie wyobrazić tego, jak się wtedy czuli. Musieli spanikować, tak jak podejrzewała, i uciekli w dzicz, zanim pozostali ocalali się ocknęli.

Wykorzystała chwilę ciszy, jaka pomiędzy nimi zapadła, i przyjrzała im się uważnie. Ich ubrania były brudne, zakrwawione i miejscami poszarpane. Oboje nie mieli na sobie żadnego obuwia – musieli je porzucić krótko po tym, jak uciekli z miejsca katastrofy. Wyglądali teraz jak siedem nieszczęść. Jeśli chciała ich zaprowadzić z powrotem do obozu, to będzie musiała ich sensownie ogarnąć.

\- Sam, wszystko będzie już w porządku. – zapewniła przyjaciółkę, starając się zabrzmieć najłagodniej, jak tylko się dało. – Nic już wam nie grozi, obiecuję. Nic już _nam_ nie grozi. – dodała po chwili. – Z całej ekipy tylko Jason się uchował. A jemu przecież ufamy, prawda? – Wystraszona para nastolatków niepewnie pokiwała głowami po jej słowach. W ich oczach dostrzegła jednak sporą dozę niepewności. Będzie musiała się jeszcze trochę bardziej postarać, żeby ich w pełni przekonać. – Jason na pewno nie zdradzi naszego sekretu. Wie, że wtedy jego życie też byłoby zagrożone. Jesteśmy zatem bezpieczni, tak długo, jak cała nasza trójka będzie się odpowiednio kontrolować. – tu spojrzała się znacząco na zakrwawione ubrania pary. – Z miejsca katastrofy udało nam się zebrać trochę żywności, butelek z wodą i ubrań. Poczekajcie tu przez chwilę na mnie. Wszystko wam przyniosę i się wami zajmę. Już nie musicie się o nic martwić. Jesteście bezpieczni. Jestem tu z wami. – Dla pewności spojrzała się każdemu z nich prosto w oczy, aby w ten sposób utwierdzić ich w przekonaniu, że wszystko, co właśnie powiedziała, jest stuprocentową prawdą, i że naprawdę o nic nie muszą się już martwić.

Sam i Alex pokiwali niepewnie głowami, dając jej tym znak, że wszystko zrozumieli, i że godzą się na to wszystko. Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo, widząc ich reakcję.

\- Zaczekajcie tutaj. – powtórzyła jeszcze raz, powoli robiąc kilka kroków w tył, w stronę większej polany, na której znajdowała się reszta ocalałych. – Niedługo tu do was wrócę, obiecuję. Wrócę i wszystkim się zajmiemy.

Chwilę potem odwróciła się i czym prędzej ruszyła w stronę tymczasowego obozu. Z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu ulgi, gdy pomyślała o tym, jak wielkie szczęście miała, że to ona na nich natrafiła. I że w ogóle udało jej się ich znaleźć.

 _Jeden problem będę miała z głowy._ – pomyślała, wypuszczając z siebie długo wstrzymywany oddech. – _Chociaż tyle z tego dobrego._


	4. Arkadia

**Rozdział czwarty: Arkadia**

* * *

Jason rozejrzał się leniwie na obie strony, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Anny. Jeszcze nie wróciła z lasu po tym, jak zapowiedziała mu, że „musi coś sprawdzić". Mężczyzna powoli zaczynał się o nią niepokoić. Coś zbyt długo nie wracała.

 _Przestań tak panikować, człowieku._ – skarcił się zaraz potem, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości. – _Mowa tu o Annie. Nic jej nie będzie. Żadna dzika bestia czy groźny morderca nie jest jej straszny. To jej powinni się bardziej bać._

Dziewczyna pod wieloma względami była ich jedynym sukcesem. Doskonale potrafiła się kontrolować i nie poddała się impulsom, jakie często do reszty pochłaniały innych.

 _Ale nie ma już żadnych „innych". Pozostali tylko ona, Sam i Alex. Nikt inny nie przeżył. A i tak niewiadomo, co z tamtą dwójką się stało. Też mogą już nie żyć._

W tej samej chwili spomiędzy krzaków wypadła Anna. Jason wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się jej, gdy tylko dziewczyna do niego podeszła. – Co znalazłaś?

\- Sam i Alex żyją. – odpowiedziała na wydechu Anna, przykucając jednocześnie przy mężczyźnie. Zaczęła zaraz potem szperać w małej torbie, w której trzymali znalezione na obszarze katastrofy ubrania i prowiant. – Są w fatalnym stanie. Żywili się surowym mięsem jelenia, gdy ich znalazłam.

\- Nie mów mi tylko, że się odmienili. – wymamrotał mężczyzna. Usiadł gwałtownie prosto, sztywno jak napięta struna. – To nie brzmi dobrze…

\- Wciąż kontaktują, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – przerwała mu w tym momencie dziewczyna. Złapała podstawowe ubrania i wzięła do drugiej ręki kilka batonów energetycznych oraz dwie butelki wody. – Bez trudu do nich dotarłam. Nie będzie z nimi żadnych problemów, obiecuję ci. Kontrolują się naprawdę dobrze. – Zaraz potem obróciła się na moment w stronę pozostałych członków ich grupy, rozsianych po całej polanie. – Przedłuż postój jeszcze o co najmniej kilkanaście minut. Niech ludzie sobie porządnie odpoczną. Ja w tym czasie doprowadzę Sam i Alexa do porządku i przyprowadzę ich tutaj.

\- Będziesz potrzebowała z nimi jakiejś pomocy? – Jason spytał się cichym głosem. W odpowiedzi Anna tylko pokręciła głową. – No dobrze. Wracaj tylko szybko. Z moich obliczeń wynika, że znajdujemy się tylko kilka godzin drogi od miejsca, w którego wystrzelono tamtą racę. Jeśli się pospieszymy, to dotrzemy tam przed zachodem słońca.

\- Zrozumiałam. – powiedziała na odchodne Anna, kierując się z powrotem w stronę miejsca, z którego dopiero co wróciła. – Niedługo z nimi wrócę.

Zaraz potem ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę prześwitu, gdzie trafiła na swoich przyjaciół.

Czekali na nią w tym samym miejscu, w których ich zostawiła – tak jak ich o to prosiła. Jedynie tylko przemyli twarze wodą z pobliskiego strumyka.

\- Macie, przebierzcie się w to. – poleciła im, kładąc przed nimi ubrania. Alex sięgnął po nie pierwszy – wziął do ręki obydwie pary spodni, szybko ustalił, które będą pasować na niego, a które na Sam, po czym podał jej właściwą parę. To samo zrobił zaraz potem z bluzkami.

W następnej kolejności oboje szybko ściągnęli z siebie brudne, zakrwawione ubrania i odrzucili je na bok. Przemyli ręce, nogi i tułowia wodą ze strumyka, wytarli się podartymi podkoszulkami, które w przeciwieństwie do ich zewnętrznych ubrań nie były tak zabrudzone i zakrwawione, po czym i ich się pozbyli i przebrali się w to, co Anna im przyniosła.

\- A jedzenie? – spytała się po chwili przyjaciółki Sam. Anna nic jej nie odpowiedziała – podała jej tylko bez słowa dwa batony energetyczne i butelkę wody. To samo podała zaraz potem Alexowi.

\- Według obliczeń Jasona powinniśmy dotrzeć do miejsca, do którego zdążaliśmy z resztą grupy ocalałych, jeszcze przed nastaniem zmierzchu. – powiedziała im po chwili, przyglądając się im ze słabym uśmiechem, jak ci pochłaniają batony i piją wodę dużymi haustami. – To, co wam przyniosłam, będzie wam musiało na razie starczyć. Jeśli ci, którzy wystrzelili tamtą racę, nie ruszyli się ze swojej pozycji od tamtej pory, to powinniśmy jeszcze dzisiaj zjednoczyć się z kolejną grupą ocalałych.

\- A co, jeśli spotkamy po drodze jakichś Ziemian? – zdziwił się na jej słowa Alex. Nie miał już żadnych problemów z formułowaniem zdań i wyrażaniem się. – Zauważyłaś, że żadnych tu nie ma? Nawet na tego jelenia trafiliśmy istnym cudem.

\- Tak, mnie też to zaniepokoiło. – przyznała z namysłem Anna. – No, ale to wszystko będzie musiało trochę poczekać. Na razie musimy zająć się przeprowadzeniem tych ludzi bezpiecznie przez te tereny. To jest nasz priorytet. Będziemy się martwić, gdzie się podziały wszystkie zwierzęta i Ziemianie później.

Anna odczekała cierpliwie jeszcze parę minut, pozwalając przyjaciołom odetchnąć i uspokoić się. Za chwilę mieli wejść pomiędzy sporą grupę ludzi. Tak jak ona byli introwertykami – nie lubili przebywać w pobliżu dużej grupy obcych osób. Ona jednak radziła sobie z tym o wiele lepiej niż oni.

 _No i ja lepiej też kontroluję swoje instynkty i trzymam wszystko na wodzy._ – przypomniała sobie dziewczyna. – _To też z pewnością ma spory wpływ na to wszystko._

Powoli przeprowadziła ich przez gęste chaszcze w stronę większej polany. Większość członków grupy nie zwróciła na nich większej uwagi – zerknęli tylko na Sam i Alexa z zaciekawieniem, nic więcej. Rozpoznali ich i wiedzieli, że są „jednymi z nich". Zauważyła, że kilka osób uśmiechnęło się z ulgą, widząc parę nastolatków wracającą z nią. Z pewnością ucieszyli się, widząc kolejną parę ocalałych z katastrofy. Ten widok chociaż na moment poprawi im humor.

\- Możemy już ruszać dalej. – powiedziała Anna, stając przy Jasonie. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział jej od razu; przyjrzał się najpierw uważnie jej przyjaciołom, jacy czaili się tuż za nią, i którzy rzucali w jego stronę nieufne spojrzenia.

\- Na pewno wszystko jest z wami w porządku? – spytał się ich cichym głosem. – Dacie sobie radę?

\- Tak, damy sobie radę. – odpowiedziała mu nieco opryskliwym tonem głosu Sam. Nie znosiła, gdy ktoś oceniał ich z góry; nawet jeśli tą osobą był Jason. – Anna coś ci powiedziała przed chwilą. Możemy ruszać dalej.

Mężczyzna nic już im nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się tylko na pięcie i odszedł w stronę reszty grupy, aby obwieścić koniec postoju.

\- Trzymajcie się blisko mnie. – poleciła przyjaciołom, gdy tylko wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do dalszej drogi. – Nie oddalajcie się nawet na krok ode mnie. Lepiej będzie dla nas, jeśli będziemy się przez cały czas trzymać razem.

Chwilę później grupa wyruszyła. Prawie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali – cała trójka skupiona była na obserwowaniu otoczenia i pilnowaniu, aby nie spotkało ich po drodze żadne nieprzyjemne zaskoczenie.

\- Wciąż nic nie wyczuwam. – powiedział w pewnym momencie Alex, przerywając trwającą od prawie godziny ciszę. – Słyszę tylko świergot ptaków. Ty też tylko to słyszysz? – To pytanie skierował bezpośrednio do Anny.

\- Tak, też tylko to słyszę. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – To nie jest normalne. Powinno tu być więcej zwierząt. Co je mogło spłoszyć?

\- Może po prostu tak mało zwierząt tu żyje? – zasugerowała Sam.

\- Możliwe. – Anna nie wierzyła ani trochę w tę teorię. Nie mogła teraz jednak się na tym zbytnio skupiać. Musieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do miejsca, z którego wystrzelono tamtą racę. Miała nadzieję, że tamta grupa nie wyruszyła w dalszą drogę, i że faktycznie kogo tam spotkają.

\- Czujesz to? – spytał się jej nagle Alex. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, powodując, że idąca tuż za nim Sam omal na niego nie wpadła.

\- Co takiego? – Anna obróciła się przodem w jego stronę. Zanim jednak chłopak udzielił jej odpowiedzi, dziewczyna zamarła nagle, wyczuwając to, co przed chwilą tak przykuło uwagę Alexa. – Chwila, poczekaj… tak, też to chyba czuję.

\- Ja też. – Sam stanęła pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół i również wytężyła wszystkie swoje zmysły. Na dłuższą chwilę cała trójka zamilkła, analizując to, co właśnie poczuli.

\- Co robicie? – dobiegło ich w pewnym momencie pytanie zadane przez Jasona. Mężczyzna, zaciekawiony ich nagłym postojem, zatrzymał na chwilę całą resztę grupy, aby podejść do trójki przyjaciół i zobaczyć, co jest nie tak. – Coś wyczuliście? – spytał się tak cichym głosem, żeby tylko oni byli w stanie go usłyszeć.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – odpowiedziała mu po dłuższej chwili Anna. – Przed nami, w odległości niecałych dziesięciu kilometrów. Jest tam zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – „Zbyt wielu ludzi"… zbyt wielu, czyli ilu?

\- Co najmniej tysiąc osób, może nawet więcej. – odpowiedział za Annę Alex. – I większość z nich nie pachnie jak nasi.

\- Ziemianie. – wyszeptała pod nosem Anna. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego ich dotąd nie spotkali – z jakiegoś powodu skupili się w tamtym jednym miejscu.

Ale wyczuwała tam też i ich ludzi. Osoby z Arki z całą pewnością się tam znajdowały.

 _Co się tam dzieje? Dlaczego te dwie frakcje znajdują się tam razem? Czy stało się coś ważnego? Czyżby naszym udało się nawiązać sojusz?_

Wizja owego sojuszu napawała Annę optymizmem. Od samego początku uważała, że powinni się zjednoczyć z Ziemianami – szczególnie teraz, gdy cała Arka spadła na Ziemię. Nie wiadomo było, ilu jeszcze ocalało. Mieszkańcy Arki nie przetrwają tu długo, jeśli nie nawiążą sojuszu z tymi, którzy mieszkają tu od lat. To oni znali ten świat lepiej, i to oni nad nim panowali. Ocalali z Arki musieli ten fakt uszanować.

\- Nie mamy chyba innego wyjścia. – Głos Jasona wyrwał ją skutecznie z zamyślenia. Anna obróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że ten przygląda się z niepokojem w kierunku, w którym dotychczas zmierzali. – Musimy się tam udać tak czy siak. Bez względu jednak na to, co nas tam czeka… wasza trójka musi na siebie uważać. Nikt nie może poznać prawdy na wasz temat. Jeśli ktoś, czy to członek załogi Arki, czy Ziemianin, dowiedziałby się, kim jesteście, _czym_ jesteście… nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co by z wami zrobili.

\- Żadne z nas się nie zdradzi, masz na to moje słowo. – zapewniła go delikatnym, łagodnym głosem Anna. Z całej tej trójki tylko ona potrafiła tak łagodnie się odzywać. Pozostała dwójka była o wiele bardziej bezpośrednia i bezwzględna.

Grupa odczekała jeszcze chwilę, nim nie ruszyła dalej. Anna zdecydowała się iść na przedzie, razem z Sam i Alexem. Dwóch ocalałych strażników szło tuż za nimi, przed Jasonem, który prowadził za sobą resztę grupy.

Nie wiedzieli, czego się spodziewać za ścianą lasu. Nie wiedzieli, czy Ziemianie nawiązali sojusz z ocalałymi z Arki, czy też pokonali ich w jakiejś bitwie i ocalałych wzięli do niewoli.

\- Dobra, dalej nie idźcie. – poleciła w pewnym momencie Jasonowi, gdy byli już blisko krańca lasu. – Poczekajcie chwilę tu na nas. Zrobimy mały rekonesans i zobaczymy, co tam się dzieje. Wrócimy najszybciej, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

Zaraz potem razem z dwoma strażnikami, Sam, Alexem i Jasonem przeszła niecały kilometr i zatrzymała się u samego skraju lasu.

\- Wow. – wymsknęło się mężczyźnie, gdy tylko przystanęli pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi drzewami iglastymi, jakie rosły nieopodal.

 _Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła._ – pomyślała Anna. Uśmiechnęła się zaraz potem pod nosem, przyglądając się z zapartym tchem ogromnej, metalowej konstrukcji, zbudowanej z resztek Arki, jaka znajdowała się dokładnie przed nimi, na dużej równinie położonej pomiędzy dwoma gęstymi puszczami.

Budowla nie przykuła jednak jej uwagi na długą chwilę. O wiele bardziej zainteresowała ją ogromna armia Ziemian, jaka stacjonowała niedaleko murów otaczających obóz ocalałych z Arki.

\- Jak myślisz, przybyli tu po to, żeby mordować, czy żeby paktować? – spytał się dziewczyny Alex.

\- No cóż, Alex… nie dowiemy się tego, dopóki tam nie pójdziemy. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem Anna. – Nie wygląda jednak na to, aby mieli wobec nas złe zamiary. Być może nasi zdołali jakimś cudem nawiązać z nimi sojusz. Tak, to na pewno ta opcja. – dodała po chwili, dostrzegając, jak ktoś wychodzi z obozu Ziemian i kieruje się szybkim krokiem w stronę głównej bramy obozu rezydentów Arki. – I… a niech mnie, to chyba jest Clarke.

\- Clarke? Nasza Clarke Griffin? – zdumiała się Sam.

\- Tak, to ona. – Anna nie mogła się mylić. Nawet z tak dalekiej odległości bez trudu ją rozpoznała. – Jason, pójść po resztę. – poleciła nagle mężczyźnie. – Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać. Idziemy tam.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał się jej mężczyzna. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na moment w jego stronę, aby przyjrzeć się mu uważnie. Był ewidentnie zaniepokojony. Nie do końca wierzył chyba w to, że czeka tam na nich coś dobrego.

Ona jednak w to wierzyła.

\- Tak, jestem tego pewna. – odpowiedziała. – Idź po nich. Najwyższa pora, abyśmy wreszcie zaznali trochę spokoju. Wszystkim nam to się należy.


	5. Sojusznicy

**Rozdział piąty: Sojusznicy**

* * *

Anna szła powoli, uważnie obserwując każdego Ziemianina, jakiego mijali.

Aby dostać się na teren Arkadii, musiała najpierw przeprowadzić swoją grupę przez dość rozległy teren po brzegi zapełniony ziemskimi wojownikami.

Czuła na sobie spojrzenie każdego z nich. Ignorowała ich jednak i skupiała się tylko i wyłącznie na bramie prowadzącej do Arkadii. Widziała, że czekają już tam na nich.

 _Już prawie jesteśmy. Już prawie jesteśmy._ – powtarzała raz za razem jak mantrę. – _Jeszcze tylko trochę._

Nikt ich nie zaatakował – pozwoli im przejść aż do bram Arkadii, gdzie już czekano na ich przybycie.

Anna odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy stanęli przed samymi wrotami obozu. Obejrzała się szybko na grupę, jaką przeprowadziła przez pola zajmowane przez tę ogromną armię, i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że wszyscy tu byli – nikt nie został w tyle i nikt nie został złapany czy zaatakowany. Byli razem – to się dla niej najbardziej teraz liczyło.

\- Anna! – Clarke wybiegła naprzeciw niej, gdy tylko brama została otwarta. Zanim dziewczyna się zorientowała, jej przyjaciółka dobiegła do niej i wyściskała ją mocno. – Przeżyliście, na całe szczęście.

\- Ledwie. – odpowiedziała jej po chwili Anna, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. Odsunęła od siebie nieznacznie blondynkę, aby móc się lepiej jej przyjrzeć. Clarke nie wyglądała na zabiedzoną, chorą czy niedożywioną. Dała sobie doskonale radę w tym nowym miejscu; lepiej niż oni, jak sama pomyślała zaraz potem. – Większość ludzi nie przeżyła lądowania. Ci, których za mną widzisz, to jedyni, jacy pozostali z naszej części Arki.

\- Inne grupy też odniosły ogromne straty. – Clarke zasmuciła się, mówiąc to. – Wiemy na tę chwilę tylko o dwóch stacjach, które lądowały dostatecznie bezpiecznie, tak że ktoś zdołał ocaleć. Ta jest jedną z nich. – dodała zaraz potem, wskazując na imponującą budowlę za sobą. Ocalali zrobili z resztek Arki wysoki budynek, w którym stworzyli dla siebie azyl. Otoczony był dookoła drutem kolczastym znajdującym się pod napięciem, chroniącym ich przed zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. W tym przypadku, jak Anna się domyślała, tym zagrożeniem byli teraz Ziemianie czatujący na nich dookoła obozu.

\- Czemu oni dali nam przejść? – spytała się przyjaciółki zaraz potem, oglądając się przy tym na moment na wojowników znajdujących się za bramą. Jej grupa weszła już na teren Arkadii i byli właśnie witani przez innych rezydentów tego miejsca.

\- Udało nam się zawrzeć rozejm z ich przywódcą. – wyjaśniła jej pokrótce Clarke. Mówiąc to, nie uszło uwadze Anny, że dziewczyna z jakiegoś powodu posmutniała. – Niedługo będziemy wybierać się do Tondc z nimi.

\- Tondc? – Anna nigdy wcześniej o takim miejscu nie słyszała. Założyła, że to musiała być nazwa jakiejś mieściny tutejszych. Dlaczego tak ją jednak nazwali, tego nie rozumiała.

\- To coś na wzór „stolicy" dla tutejszego klanu Ziemian. – powiedziała Clarke. – To długa historia. – dodała zaraz potem, widząc zmęczenie malujące się na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Porozmawiamy o tym później. Dołącz do reszty, najedz się i odpocznij. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko wieczorem.

Anna zrobiła dokładnie to, o co Clarke ją poprosiła. Dołączyła do Sam i Alexa, którzy trzymali się z Jasonem nieco z dala od reszty grupy, i we czwórkę udali się za Clarke do stołówki, jaką urządzono na pierwszym piętrze budynku. Tam otrzymali ciepły posiłek – zupę z warzywami i kawałkami mięsa, a jako drugie danie otrzymali pieczone ziemniaki i warzywa: marchewkę, pietruszkę i buraki. Porcje nie były duże, ale ich świeżość i fakt, że były gorące, posiliły Annę i jej grupę natychmiastowo.

\- Matko… nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze jadłem. – powiedział Alex, pocierając ręką brzuch po skończonym posiłku. – Nawet na Arce nie dostawaliśmy takiego jedzenia przez dłuższy czas.

\- Nie ciesz się tak bardzo takim jedzeniem. – odpowiedziała mu Anna. – Dali nam takie jedzenie, bo wiedzieli pewnie, jak bardzo wykończeni jesteśmy. Jestem pewna tego, że nie mają zbyt wiele zapasów. Podzielili się z nami najlepszym, co mieli. Jutro możemy już nie dostać takich rarytasów.

\- Trzeba zatem upewnić się, że sojusz z tymi Ziemianami zostanie zawarty. – skwitował jej słowa Alex. W ogóle nie zdawał się niczym przejmować; ani tym, w jakiej sytuacji oni wszyscy się znajdowali, ani groźbą potencjalnego braku zapasów jedzenia. – Będziesz szła spać z innymi, czy udasz się na rozmowę z Clarke? – spytał się jej po chwili, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że pozostali członkowie ich grupy wstają od stołów i idą za przydzielonymi im przewodnikami z Arkadii na poziom z kwaterami sypialnymi.

\- Nie czuję się śpiąca. – Anna była pewna tego, że zawdzięcza ten stan temu, czym była. Sam i Alex również nie wydawali się być zmęczeni. – Wy jednak powinniście udać się z resztą. Zachowajcie pozory i nie odstawajcie od reszty. I trzymajcie się blisko Jasona. On nam we wszystkim pomoże.

\- A ty? Co planujesz? – spytała się jej Sam.

\- Trzeba się dokładnie rozeznać w sytuacji. I to szybko. Ta armia nie została tu sprowadzona tylko na pokaz. Jestem pewna tego, że gotował się tu jakiś konflikt, ale jakimś cudem został zażegnany. Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak do tego doszło i co oni wszyscy dalej planują.

\- Ci Ziemianie mogą być zagrożeniem dla nas. – Sam ściszyła nieco głos, mówiąc to. – Jeśli któryś z nich nas złapie w lesie, gdy…

\- Dlatego właśnie mówiłam wam, żeby trzymać się blisko doktora Robertsa. – przerwała jej Anna. – I słuchać się mnie. Dopóki nie będziemy znali pełnego zakresu tego problemu, nie możemy niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Idźcie zatem spać, a ja udam się do Clarke i wszystkiego się dowiem. Jak już będę wiedziała, co trzeba, wrócę do was i wam wszystko przekażę.

Sam i Alex posłuchali się jej bez szemrania. Udali się z Jasonem za resztą, podczas gdy Anna udała się w przeciwległą stronę na poszukiwanie Clarke.

\- Hej, Anna. – Znajomy głos sprawił, że dziewczyna zatrzymała się nagle i odwróciła szybko. Gdy to zrobiła, zobaczyła stojącego nieopodal Bellamy'ego. Gdy ten tylko dostrzegł, że ta go zauważyła, szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Cieszę się, że przeżyłaś lot na Ziemię.

Anna w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Lot? – dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie. – Chyba raczej wolne spadanie. Gdyby nie pasy, to pewnie skończyłabym jako ulęgałka.

Bellamy zaśmiał się wesoło z jej żartu.

\- Szukasz Clarke? – spytał się jej. Gdy ta przytaknęła, chłopak skinął głową, dając jej znać, żeby za nim ruszyła. – Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do niej. – powiedział jej. Anna od razu ruszyła za nim, kierując się na wyższą kondygnację. – Nie jesteś zmęczona? – zapytał się w pewnym momencie, przyglądając się jej przy tym uważnie. – Musieliście wędrować przez wiele godzin.

\- Mieliśmy dość długi postój w trakcie. Złapałam wtedy parę godzin snu. – wytłumaczyła się szybko. – Daliście sobie nieźle radę z przystosowaniem się. – zwróciła uwagę zaraz potem. Mówiąc to, podążyła wzrokiem po metalowych ścianach budynku.

\- Ta… sęk w tym, że to miejsce nie owocuje w zbyt żyzną glebę. – Bellamy westchnął ciężko po tych słowach. – Zapasy powoli nam się kończą. To cud, że udało nam się przekonać Komandor do zaniechania ataku.

\- Komandor? – zaciekawiła się Anna. – To ten ich lider?

\- _Ta_. – poprawił ją Bellamy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy dostrzegł uniesione w zaskoczeniu brwi Anny. – Tak, Ziemianami przewodzi dziewczyna. W naszym wieku mniej więcej.

\- A nami przewodzi teraz kto? Jaha? Czy może ktoś inny?

\- Jaha tu nie ma. – odpowiedział jej chłopak. – Został zesłany na wygnanie przez Komandor. O szczegóły musiałabyś się spytać Kane'a. – dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie dziewczyny.

\- Czyli… to Kane jest liderem?

\- Nie do końca. – Bellamy zatrzymał się w końcu przy drzwiach na końcu korytarza. Zanim je otworzył, spojrzał się jeszcze jeden raz na Annę. – Przewodzi nami ta sama osoba, dzięki której przetrwaliśmy na powierzchni Ziemi aż do teraz.

 _Clarke_ _._ Anna od razu wszystkiego się domyśliła. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

Zaraz potem weszli do pomieszczenia. Czekała tam na nich Clarke, która na widok Anny od razu podniosła się od biurka, przy którym akurat siedziała.

\- Hej. – powiedziała, wpatrując się w dziewczynę z lekką dezorientacją. – Nie powinnaś teraz odpoczywać?

\- Nie jestem śpiąca. – zapewniła ją szybko Anna. – Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać o sytuacji Arkadii i tym sojuszu z Ziemianami.

Clarke zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, zanim nie spojrzała się znacząco na Bellamy'ego.

\- Wyjaśnij jej wszystko. – polecił jej. – Anna przyda nam się tam.

Blondynka westchnęła ciężko, ale posłuchała się swojego towarzysza.

\- Nasza sytuacja nie wygląda najlepiej. – zaczęła, gdy Bellamy zamknął drzwi za sobą. Anna, przeczuwając dłuższy monolog, usiadła naprzeciw Clarke. – Udało nam się zażegnać konflikt z Ziemianami, ale zapłaciliśmy za to wysoką cenę. – tu dziewczyna zamilkła na moment i zatraciła się w swoich myślach. Anna zerknęła szybko na Bellamy'ego, który również spuścił nisko wzrok.

\- Co się stało? – spytała się ich brunetka. – Ktoś zginął, czy coś?

Ich milczenie było dla niej odpowiedzią. Pozostało jeszcze zatem tylko pytanie, kto stracił życie, aby ten sojusz mógł zostać nawiązany.

\- Finn. – wyszeptała w końcu Clarke. – Nie miałam innego wyjścia. Zabił wiele niewinnych osób w jednej z wiosek Ziemian. Myślał… myślał, że mnie pojmali. Komandor dała nam ultimatum – jego życie za życia tych, które odebrał.

\- Co jeszcze musicie zrobić? – Anna nie widziała sensu w roztrząsaniu jego śmierci. Po minach Clarke i Bellamy'ego jasnym było dla niej, że nie chcieli o tym teraz rozmawiać. Ona sama z kolei potrzebowała konkretów na temat ich obecnej sytuacji. – Dlaczego macie się udać do tego Tondc?

\- Odbędą się tam ceremonie pogrzebowe zabitych przez Finna. – Clarke przetarła szybko oczy, po czym spojrzała się przelotnie na przyjaciółkę, rzucając jej przy tym nikły uśmiech. Anna bez trudu dostrzegła za tą fasadą bezbrzeżny smutek dziewczyny. – Jego ciało ma tam zostać przetransportowane i spalone z resztą. Takie warunki postawiła nam Komandor. Dobrze byłoby, żebyś tam z nami była. – dodała chwilę potem. – Twoja obecność tam bardzo by nam się przydała.

\- Co miałabym tam dokładnie robić?

\- Nie wiem. – przyznała otwarcie Clarke, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – Mogłabyś pomóc mi dojść do ugody z Komandor. Jej ludzie widzieli, w jakim stanie byli twoi towarzysze. Być może zdołałabyś ją przekonać do udzielenia nam pomocy i dostarczenia zapasów jedzenia. Pomagałaś też Robertsowi w laboratorium. – uświadomiła sobie nagle zaraz potem. – Kto wie, może a nuż zaimponuje jej fakt, że jesteś naukowcem.

\- Do naukowca jeszcze mi bardzo, _bardzo_ daleko. – powiedziała Anna, uśmiechając się przy tym z zażenowaniem. – Pomagaliśmy tylko trochę w laboratorium, nic więcej. Daleko nam do poziomu doktora Robertsa.

\- Ale oni tego nie wiedzą. – zauważyła słusznie Clarke. – Dla nich nawet ktoś taki jak ty byłby imponujący.

\- Zobaczę, co będę w stanie zrobić. – zapewniła przyjaciółkę dziewczyna. Była jednak pewna tego, że jej luźne powiązania ze światem naukowym nie przydadzą się im w tej sytuacji. – Ale pomogę wam. Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale wam pomogę. Ten sojusz jest dla nas kluczowy. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby pomóc wam go zrealizować.


	6. Tondc

**Rozdział szósty:** **Tondc**

* * *

Grupa wyruszyła z Arkadii rankiem następnego dnia. Anna, zgodnie z obietnicą, wyruszyła razem z nimi.

Nie była wciąż pewna, na co im się tam właściwie przyda – Clarke miała lepszą okazję poznać dobrze tych ludzi i ich zwyczaje. Ona była tu kompletnie nowa, wciąż zagubiona i niepewna wszystkiego. Podjęła jednak decyzję i zamierzała się jej trzymać. Z jakiegoś powodu Clarke wybrała ją do tej roli. Musiała zatem wiedzieć coś, czego ona nie wiedziała. Być może faktycznie przyda im się i jej obecność zaowocuje sukcesem w nawiązaniu sojuszu z Ziemianami.

Nikt inny z jej grupy tam nie poszedł. Sam i Alex zostali z doktorem Robertsem i resztą ocalałych w Arkadii. Anna szła obok Clarke i Bellamy'ego w milczeniu aż do momentu, gdy wreszcie dotarli do swojego celu.

\- Tondc. – wyjaśniła jej szybko Clarke, gdy wkroczyli na teren wioski. Ziemianie zebrani wzdłuż trasy obserwowali ich ze sporą dozą nieufności. Żaden jednak nie zaatakował. Owa komandor musiała ich wszystkich uprzedzić i odpowiednio przeszkolić w tym, jak się mają zachowywać. Anna nie mogła jej jednego zaprzeczyć; zaimponowało jej to. – Trzymaj się blisko nas. – poleciła jej niedługo potem, gdy też dostrzegła nieufne spojrzenia miejscowych. – Raczej nas nie powinni zaatakować, ale lepiej uważać.

Anna nie zamierzała się sprzeciwiać. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebowała, to zwrócenie na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Planowała nie wychylać się zbytnio i nie afiszować się ze swoimi umiejętnościami – nawet tymi „przeciętnymi". Najpierw chciała zobaczyć, z kim ma do czynienia, i czy można w ogóle tym osobom zaufać.

W końcu dotarły na miejsce – średniej wielkości plac, na którym złożone były już ciała poległych. Anna obserwowała w milczeniu, jak ciało Finna układane jest na samym szczycie stosu. Mieszkańcy Tondc szeptali do siebie, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu z dezaprobatą. Widać było po nich nienawiść i odrazę, nie tylko do Finna, ale również i do reszty ocalałych z Arki.

\- Lexa. – Głos Clarke wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Anna obróciła się bokiem w stronę towarzyszki i zobaczyła, że ta podeszła do młodej, będącej jej wzrostu szatynki.

 _To musi być ta Komandor._ – pomyślała. Pomimo „wojennego" makijażu twarzy dostrzegła, że jest ona młoda. – _Jest w naszym wieku lub niewiele od nas starsza._

\- Przybyliście jednak. – Młoda przywódczyni Ziemian powiodła uważnym spojrzeniem po pozostałych towarzyszach Clarke. – Nie sądziłam, że twoi przyjaciele będą chcieli się tu zjawić.

\- Oni też chcą pożegnać swojego bliskiego. – odpowiedziała jej Clarke. – Finn był naszym przyjacielem.

Lexa tylko pokiwała głową, w pełni rozumiejąc to, co chciała jej przez te słowa przekazać Clarke. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się kolejno nowoprzybyłym, aż jej spojrzenie stanęło w końcu na osobie Anny.

Dziewczyna zaobserwowała z zaciekawieniem, jak spojrzenie liderki Ziemian zmieniło się gwałtownie. Zastygła ona w miejscu, rozszerzając przy tym nieznacznie swoje jasne, zielono-szare oczy. Annie wydało się, jak gdyby Lexa właśnie zobaczyła jakiegoś ducha – tak jej mina teraz wyglądała. Długo to trwało, zanim wreszcie zdołała wyrwać się z tego transu.

\- Ceremonie pogrzebowe wkrótce się zaczną. – powiedziała w końcu, kierując te słowa do Clarke. Mimo to niemalże przez cały ten czas patrzyła się prosto na Annę.

 _Coś jest ze mną nie tak?_ – zastanowiła się Anna, jednocześnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy przed wyruszeniem z Arkadii dokładnie się wyszykowała i o niczym nie zapomniała. – _Mam coś na twarzy? We włosach? Przypominam jej kogoś? O co ci chodzi, kobieto? Odezwij się!_

Gdy odeszła, Clarke podeszła powoli do swojej przyjaciółki, sama również przyglądając się oddalającej się od nich szybkim krokiem Lexie z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

\- Spotkałyście się wcześniej? – spytała się jej po chwili. – Widziałaś już ją wcześniej?

\- Pierwszy raz ją na oczy widzę. – odpowiedziała jej Anna, równie zdezorientowana zachowaniem dziewczyny co ona. – Ty ją chyba lepiej znasz. O co mogło jej chodzić?

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.

Niedługo potem musiały przerwać swoją rozmowę – obrzędy pogrzebowe rozpoczęły się.

Anna trzymała się przez cały ten czas z tyłu, obserwując tylko wszystko biernie. Milczała, podczas gdy Ziemianie odmówili specyficzne modły w swoim języku, a Lexa razem z Clarke podeszły do stosu z pochodniami, aby go podpalić. Anna spojrzała się przez moment na owy stos i dostrzegła na samym jego szczycie zawinięte w gruby, biały materiał ciało Finna.

 _Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak ona musi się teraz czuć._ – pomyślała, zerkając po jakimś czasie w stronę Clarke. – _Musi sobie ciągle to wyrzucać. To dla niej zabił tych ludzi. Myślał, że ją porwali. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie ona w stanie o tym w pełni zapomnieć._

Powoli przeniosła spojrzenie na osobę liderki Ziemian. Gdy to zrobiła, momentalnie zastygła w miejscu. Lexa znów się jej przyglądała. Anna poruszyła się nerwowo, przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, po czym na moment odwróciła spojrzenie w przeciwną stronę w nadziei, że gdy znów je przeniesie w poprzednie miejsce, to dziewczyna już się jej nie będzie tak przyglądać.

 _Jasna cholera._ – pomyślała zaraz potem, gdy obróciła wzrok ponownie w stronę Lexy. – _O co jej chodzi?_

Intensywność tego spojrzenia sprawiła, że nie miała innego wyjścia – znów musiała się odwrócić, gdy tylko poczuła, że kąciki oczu zaczynają ją delikatnie piec. Stała sztywno przez resztę ceremonii, nie ruszając się z miejsca nawet o milimetr.

 _Nareszcie._ – pomyślała z ulgą pół godziny później, gdy ceremonia dobiegła wreszcie końca. Ciała dalej się paliły, ale Lexa i pozostali nie mieli już przy nich dalej stać – to było zadanie grupy Ziemian, którzy stanęli dookoła stosu w zwartej formacji, przejmując pieczę nad tym wszystkim do czasu, dopóki ogień wszystkiego nie pochłonie.

\- Lexa ciągle się na ciebie patrzyła. – powiedziała Clarke, gdy tylko dołączyła do Anny. Szły razem w stronę jednego z budynków, w których miała teraz odbyć się uczta pojednawcza. – Też na to zwróciłaś uwagę?

\- Nie mogłam się przez to na niczym skupić. – przyznała jej otwarcie wysoka szatynka. – O co jej w ogóle chodzi? Wiesz coś o tym może?

Clarke w odpowiedzi wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

\- Trudno mi to stwierdzić. – dodała zaraz potem. – Znam ją nieco dłużej od ciebie, ale też niewiele lepiej. Prawdę mówiąc, spotkałyśmy się dosłownie kilka dni temu, gdy jej armia otoczyła Arkadię i wymogła na nas wydanie jej Finna.

\- I nic z rozmów z nią nie podpowiada ci, czemu ona mi się tak ciągle przygląda?

\- Sama nie wiem… – Clarke po tych słowach zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę. – Costia. – uzmysłowiła sobie nagle.

\- Co? - Anna nie miała pojęcia, co jej przyjaciółka miała przez to na myśli.

\- Lexa miała kiedyś dziewczynę o imieniu Costia. – wyjaśniła jej blondynka. – Może jej wpadłaś w oko. Z jej rozmowy ze mną nie wynikało, żeby dalej przeżywała jej stratę. Być może zwróciła na ciebie uwagę, bo jej się spodobałaś.

Anna w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się cicho z niedowierzaniem, kręcąc przy tym z rozbawieniem głową. _Ale ze mnie idiotka._ – pomyślała, wciąż się śmiejąc. – _Taka trywialna rzecz… a ja się niczego, głupia, nie domyśliłam._

\- I naprawdę sądzisz, że w takiej chwili jak ta w głowie liderki tych wszystkich Ziemian chodziłoby po głowie to, żeby znaleźć sobie kogoś nowego? – spytała się po chwili Clarke z pewną dozą niedowierzania. Może i to faktycznie było to, ale nie do końca w to jeszcze wierzyła.

\- Hej, serce nie wybiera. – odpowiedziała jej pół-żartem przyjaciółka, sama się przy tym nieznacznie uśmiechając. Rozmowa z Anną na takie błahe tematy odciągała jej myśli od osoby Finna i bólu po jego stracie. – Kto wie, może to było coś w stylu tego „zauroczenia od pierwszego wejrzenia", o jakiej mamy plotą swoim córkom w bajkach na dobranoc. – Po tych słowach obydwie roześmiały się, aż zwróciły tym na siebie uwagę paru przechodzących obok nich osób. – Jesteś ładna, wysoka, zgrabna… masz w sobie „to coś", co przyciąga. Coś o tym wiem. – dodała na koniec, puszczając przy tym co Anny oko.

\- Może i masz w sumie rację. – przyznała w końcu dziewczyna. Na moment się nad czymś zamyśliła, zanim słaby uśmiech nie pojawił się na jej ustach. – To by było super. – powiedziała po chwili, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Może w końcu po tylu latach znalazłabym sobie kogoś.

\- Może. – odpowiedziała jej na to Clarke. Stęskniła się za takimi rozmowami z nią. Aż do teraz nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo były one kojące. Obecność Anny potrafiła ją uspokoić i wyciszyć nawet w tak trudnej chwili jak ta.

Porzuciły zaraz potem dalszą rozmowę na ten temat. Teraz czekała na nich uczta, której przebieg zadecyduje o tym, co dalej stanie się z tym sojuszem.

I obie miały szczerą nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dokładnie po ich myśli.


End file.
